custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Saidon
History Saidon was born on the island of Adän, shortly before that island was attacked by The Malevolent. Saidon and his mother fled from that island to Erkelon sometime after its colonization, leaving Saidon's father behind, and settled in Onu-Erkelon. He was transformed into a Toa at an unknown point. Saidon fought in the battle at Talis, but has not been seen alongside the Vihagu in battle after that, for unknown reasons. Personality While one of the darkest-clad and most intimidating Toa Vihagu, Saidon is one of the most friendly and high-spirited of all the Toa Vihagu. Like Drainu, he is one of the most competitive of the Vihagu, however, Saidon's competitive nature comes because he enjoys the process of competition in its own sake, and considers following the rules of the game even when others cheat to be a part of the challenge. However, also like Drainu, his high spirits are sometimes expressed at the expense of others, Powers As the Toa of Earth, Saidon can control the element of earth. However, he also has partial control over Gravity, with the aid of his Gravity Gauntlet. In addition, Saidon is a master swordsman, and currently wields a golden "dueling sword" christened Koretia. Saidon uses his standard swordsmanship for basic combat, and his Gravity Gauntlet as his primary elemental weapon. Example Powers with his Gravity Gauntlet.]] *Vacuum Grab: Saidon generates a tiny gravitational field around his gravity gauntlet, focused in front of him or towards him. If the vacuum is targeted in front of him, it will pull in nearby objects and other fighters, allowing him to pull an ally out of danger or draw in a foe for an attack. If the vacuum is targeted at him, it will pull him in towards it, but since the vacuum will literally be at arm's length, it serves as a source of propulsion. *Executor: A follow-up to Vacuum Grab. If Saidon manages to pull in an enemy into his physical grasp, he can then launch an explosive blast into the enemy, launching them away. Ideally, Saidon will manage to grab them by the neck and pull them up, so that he can launch them into the sky. *Gravitational Gun: Saidon launches small spheres of gravitational energy, which he can detonate at will. When detonated, the sphere sends out a repulsive force, knocking away anyone nearby. *Airborne Slice: The Airborne Slice was originally a rarely used fencing stroke, where a swordsman would lunge forward and bring his sword directly upwards. Saidon combines this attack with his self-directed Vacuum Grab, allowing him to launch himself into the air blade first. *Painted Stroke: Saidon charges Ghirael with earth energy. When he attacks with his sword, the tip releases earth energy particles that float for a second before dropping to the ground, and that can be used as a temporary shield against some ranged attacks. *Polar Shield: A combination of Saidon's gravity and earth abilities. Saidon summons a cloud of earth energy, and then activates his Gravity Gauntlet, causing the earth energy to center around the gauntlet. This creates an energy shield that he can direct in any direction as long has he keeps his gauntlet activated. Relationships *The Toa Vihagu **Ayen -- friend **Zerkah - team leader **Makaen -- teammate **Jetera - friend, rival **Drainu -- friend, rival **Shaju -- teammate **Therina -- friend **Mokatu -- friend **Emekal - friend Gallery Outfits *Like all members of the Toa Vihagu, Saidon is based on a person Stormjay Rider knows in real life. **As part of an on-running joke between Stormjay Rider and this MOC's inspiration, Saidon takes heavy inspiration from Ganondorf, Ocarina of Time Ganondorf in particular (the Gravity Gauntlet is directly inspired by Ganondorf's Flame Choke from Super Smash Bros.). In addition, at the best of BOR members, Saidon includes some elements of Geralt from Witcher 3. *Saidon's current sword, Koretia, is an element of a cancelled Spirit Shadows Continuity-storyline titled "SALVATION", in which the blade would be carried by a black magic-carrying version of Onadus. Category:Spirit Shadows Category:Toa Category:Toa of Earth